L'école des arts de la sorcellerie de Merlin
by illusoire
Summary: Harry doit apprendre comment il doit combattre Voldemort... Il y a une école parfaite pour ça...
1. L'école des arts de la sorcellerie de Me...

Assis sur son lit, lampe de poche et manuel scolaire à porter de main, Harry Potter écrivait un essai assez intéressant. Après cinq ans sur la guerre des goblins, Binns avait finalement changé de sujet, au grand plaisir de tous les élèves de Poudlard de son âge. Le nouveau sujet était Merlin. Un peu déprimé à première vue, Harry se vue étonner par la vie palpitante du premier sorcier sur Terre. En effet, avant l'arrivée de Merlin, chaque individu avait un peu de magie en soi. Merlin fut le premier a en avoir assez pour pouvoir la canaliser et l'utiliser à d'autre fin que simplement crée une légère étincelle en moment de grande colère ou joie. Après avoir lut toute la partie consacrée à sa vie et tout ce qu'il l'entoure, Harry se mit à l'oeuvre. 

Finalement, il mit le point final à son texte. Il recula un peu et l'observa d'un oeil critique. Il semblait très acceptable. Il allait fermer son manuel lorsqu'il remarqua que la section sur Merlin n'était pas finit. Il déposa le manuel sur ses genoux. Une grande photo était centrée sur la page. Harry n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu. Il recula un peu et s'accota contre le mur, le livre maintenant déposé sur son ventre et prenant appui sur ses cuisses. Tranquillement, il passa ses doigts sur la photo et soudain, la photo grisonnée prit un nouvel aspect. Des mots se formèrent, comme si quelqu'un était en train de les écrire. Chuchotant, Harry lut...

Vous êtes- vous déjà sentit différent... 

Est-ce que vous avez l'impression que la communauté magique au grand complet vous regarde de haut,

vous considérant comme un héro...

Avez-vous déjà sauver le monde simplement parce qu'il aurait été idiot de ne rien faire ?

Si oui, c'est que vous êtes bien une des personnes recherchées. 

Touchez cette page une nouvelle fois

et vous serez transporté dans une école taillée pour les gens comme vous...

La curiosité l'emportant, Harry toucha la page. Il fut tout de suite emballé dans un tourbillon de lumière et de couleurs. Il avait l'impression de voyager avec le retourneur de temps d'Hermione mais le voyage était beaucoup plus long que sa dernière expérience. Finalement, il atterrit sur un sol de pierre. Il regarda rapidement au tour, baguette entre les mains. Ce qu'il vit n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Une vingtaine d'autre jeune d'environ son âge regardait eux aussi autour sans trop savoir ce qui ce passait. Avant d'avoir toute autre réaction, une fille qui se trouvait à se gauche demanda:

"Est-ce que vous venez vous aussi de sortir d'un tube de lumière."

En guise de réponse, tout le monde grogna. Harry dit, plus à lui même qu'à d'autre :

"Au moins je ne suis pas le seul..."

La fille de tout à l'heure reprit la parole et dit:

"Si on se présentait... Si on est pour rester ici longtemps, aussi bien savoir nos noms ! Moi, je m'appelle Cunégonde."

"Albus!" dit un garçon aux cheveux blonds.

Avant qu'un autre puisse se présenter, Harry demanda:

"Quel est ton nom de famille ?"

"Dumbledore, pourquoi ?"

"En quelle année es-tu née ?"

"1924..."

Harry se tourna vers Cunégonde et demanda:

"Quel est ton nom de famille?"

"Nom de famille?"

"En quel année es-tu né?"

"1565"

"Nous venons tous d'époques différentes..."

Tout le monde se regarda étrangement... Harry demanda alors:

"Est-ce que l'un d'entre-vous ne connaît pas de méchant sorcier à leur époque ?"

Personne ne fit de remarque ou dit quoi que soit. 

"Je comprends!" s'écria Harry, en se levant d'un coup sec. "Chacun de nous doit tuer ou emprisonner quelqu'un qui tue, massacre... Pour moi, c'est Voldemort. Pour Dumbl... Albus, c'est Grindelwald."

"Comment tu sais ça?"

"Tu es mon mentor."

"Moi !"

"Oui."

Il se tut. 

Deux grandes portes qu'Harry n'avait même pas remarqué, faute d'attention s'ouvrir.

"Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé à faire connaissance ! Je m'appelle Merlin. Vous avez été inscrit à l'école des art de la sorcellerie parce que vous êtes tous des sauveurs du monde. Vous avez tous des pouvoirs plus grand que vous pourriez les imaginer. Vous êtes ici dans une école où l'on va vous apprendre à les maîtriser. Vous avez tous environ 15 ans et vous resterez ici jusqu'à votre dix-huitième anniversaire, pas un jour de plus. Les cours se tiennent du lundi au vendredi suivant un horaire qui vous sera distribué plus tard. Vous serez séparez en trois groupe pour pouvoir ainsi subvenir à vos besoins plus facilement. Il y a un dortoir pour les garçons et un pour les filles. Nous vous attendons demain matin à la cafétéria à 6h. Un clairon va sonner pour vous réveiller à 5h40. Vous aurez donc 20 minutes pour descendre jusqu'ici. Professeur Laramé et Jolie vont vous emmener jusqu'à vos dortoirs, veuillez les suivre."

Deux professeurs se levèrent et avancèrent vers les élèves. Harry les suivit, sans vraiment enregistrer les chemin qu'ils empruntaient... Non, Harry à ce moment-là, pensait seulement à qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être un dortoir. Chaque lit était séparé par des murs qui ne touchaient pas tout à fait le plafond. Harry avança et trouva la porte avec son nom. Il entra et vit un lit. À côté, il y avait une table de chevet. Harry remarqua aussi un bibliothèque avec des livres déjà installé près de la porte et ses bagages au pied de celle-ci. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer, il se jetta dans son lit et s'endormit. 

A/N: Eh bien, voici le premier chapitre... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais les autres vont être plus long, je le promet. 


	2. Premiers cours et nouveaux visages

A/N: Wow! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à recevoir autant de review. MERCI!!!

IMPORTANT: Il va bientôt y avoir des changements dans le premier chapitre parce que j'ai fait des erreurs par rapport au temps... Merlin est arrivée quelques centaines d'année plus tard... 

2:IMPORTANT: Je dois aussi préciser que je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup dans tous ce qui est moyen-âge... Je connais ma mythologie est beaucoup d'animaux magiques et fantastiques, mais passé ça... Rien. 

Reviewer:

Saralou : Je ne suis pas encore allé lire tes histoires, mais je vais y aller... Je viens juste de lire ta review et je n'ai pas eut le temps.

MarieMJS : Comme j'ai dit plutôt, je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en mythologie celtique... Mais je vais faire mon possible pour me documenter.

Sophie Black : Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est écrit... Là, tu va te demander de quoi je parle! Je suis aussi crazy... Tu comprends ?

Sama: J'ai enfin découvert ta véritable identité... NON MAIS! J'ai tu l'air assez épaisse ? J'ai reviewer sans le savoir plusieurs oeuvres d'une de mes meilleures amies! Touka, verra ça plus tard!

Xavier: Et la voici!

Hermione60: Les fautes d'orthographes me font généralement plaisir à cause de ma prof de français qui me fais beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Ça fait du bien!

Maintenant, si j'écrivais:

Chapitre 2

L'école des arts de la sorcellerie de Merlin

Harry, encore enfourné dans un rêve assez plaisant, fut tiré de son sommeil réparateur par le son d'un clairon. Il voulait rester couché, mais, se disant que le fait qu'un clairon retentisse chez les Dursley n'était pas normal... Il serait probablement hors de leurs gonds s'ils s'en apercevaient et Harry s'avait très bien qu'ils le blâmeraient. Il ouvrit les yeux et attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Dès qu'il les eut sur le bout du nez, il comprit que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Puis, se concentrant un peu, ce qui paraissait n'être qu'un rêve devint souvenir de vérité. Il se leva, sachant qu'il lui restait environ 15 minutes, mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, de peur de se perdre en chemin. Lorsqu'il enfila son chandail, il remarqua qu'il y avait une robe de sorcier au pied de son lit. Il la déplia et l'admira. Elle était d'un bleu très foncé et une étiquette jaune et rouge sur la partie gauche de la poitrine. Il l'enfila et sortit de sa chambre. Il vu que les autres garçons étaient eux aussi en train de sortir, également désorienté. Ils marchèrent presque tous ensemble jusqu'à la cafétéria. 

À la place de l'espace vide, la pièce était maintenant occupé par deux relativement grande table rectangulaire. Trois filles étaient déjà arrivées et elles parlaient de façon assez animé. Quand Harry passa proche d'elles, une l'attrapa par la manche et l'assis à ses côtés. 

-Salut, je m'appelle Cunégonde... Toi?

-Je suis Harry.

-Arosa, dit une fille en lui tendant une main.

Il la secoua et se tourna vers la troisième fille qui ne tarda de se présenter.

-Je m'appelle Alizée. Je me demande vraiment ce qui va arriver... 

Avant qu'aucune supposition ne puisse être émise, Merlin arriva, suivit des professeurs. 

-Bonjour. Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'accueil un peu brutal d'hier soir. 

Pour réconforter son audience, il sourit. 

-Donc, hier, nous vous avons accueillit, les quatorze combattants de la lumière les plus puissants. Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes là. Si personne n'est plus puissant que vous, comment voulez-vous apprendre à vous servir de vos pouvoir? C'est pour ça que je vous ais fais venir. Vous êtes en présence des personnes qui dominent dans leurs sujets. Vous allez avoir des cours du lundi au samedi. Vous allez recevoir votre horaire un peu plus tard. Vous allez être formé jusqu'à vos 18 ans. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas prévoir quand le combat probablement final va se produire, alors, il se peut, et c'est très probable, que vous retourniez à votre époque pour le temps d'un combat avec environ une demi-heure avant et une demi-heure après. Vous remarquerez que le dernier de la liste est Harry Potter. Une prophétie nous a annoncé que personne ne devrait venir après lui pour une raison inconnue. Vous êtes obligé de toujours dormir dans vos chambre. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce que j'ai a dire, si quelque chose me viens en tête, je vous le ferez savoir. Les professeurs vont vous passer vos horaires et le déjeuner devrait arriver dans environ quinze minutes. Prenez ce moment pour faire connaissance. 

Le garçon à côté d'Harry lui tendit une main et dit:

-Salut, je m'appelle William et toi?

-Harry.

-C'est toi Harry Potter. 

Il hocha la tête. Cunégonde dit:

-Tu ne nous présente pas?

Harry fit les présentations, content de se rappeler de tout les noms. 

Ils parlèrent un peu plus, de tout et de rien... Mais, sans qu'aucun ne s'en rende compte, une grande amitié était en train de se former. 

Harry sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et cria presque. Remus Lupin se tenait là, feuilles à la main, léger sourire aux lèvres. 

-Harry, c'est bien de te voir ici!

-Professeur Lupin! Vous enseigné le cours de défense contre les forces du mal?

-Quoi d'autre? 

Harry lui sourit.

-Bon, j'ai des horaires. Harry, voici le tient.

Il lui tendit une feuille et demanda aux quatre autre de se nommer. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à son horaire. Il sentit sa bouche tomber. Six jour par semaine. Du lundi au Samedi, il devait se lever à six heures du matin et le lundi, mardi, jeudi et vendredi, il devait se coucher à une heure. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Harry regarda son propriétaire, Remus. 

-Je sais que tu as beaucoup de cours... Dis-toi que le mercredi c'est moins pire.

-Ouais... On finit seulement à minuit... 

Remus lui sourit une dernière fois avant d'aller vers un autre groupe d'élève.

-Je suis dans le groupe 1. Vous êtes dans quel groupe? demanda William

-1, dit Cunégonde

-1 aussi! dit Alizée

-1, dit Harry

-2... dit Arosa, tristement

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a des personnes super gentille dans le groupe 2 ! s'exclama Cunégonde. 

Elle tapa sur l'épaule de son voisin et lui demanda son groupe. 

-2, pourquoi?

-Ha! s'exclama Cunégonde. Tu vois, il a l'air bien!

William se tourna vers lui et dit:

-Arosa était un peu triste parce qu'aucun de nous n'était dans le groupe 2. 

-C'est quoi ton nom? demanda Alizé

-Je m'appelle Selestat, dit-il, un sourire planté sur les lèvres. 

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent. Tout le monde tourna la tête en leur direction. Deux personnes venaient d'arriver avec des plateaux plein de nourriture. Les deux femmes passèrent des assiettes qui contenaient des oeufs, du bacon... 

~*~*~*~

-Bonjour, bienvenue à votre premier cours à l'école de sorcellerie des arts de Merlin. Comme vous le savez déjà sûrement, vous êtes dans le cours d'art dramatique. Autrement dit, comment mentir et avoir l'air crédible. 

Un léger survola la salle. Il n'était que quatre: William, Alizée, Cunégonde et Harry. La professeur reprit:

-Je m'appelle Lauréanne Laramé. Appelez-moi Lauréanne. Bon, pourquoi avoir un cours d'art dramatique à l'horaire? C'est simple, Si vous voulez faire croire quelque chose à votre adversaire ou juste disimuler quelque chose, vous devez avoir l'air crédible. C'est méchant là, habituellement, ils savent exactement comment quelqu'un qui ment bouge, réagit... C'est ces petits tics que nous allons devoir éliminer tout au long de vos études. Une autre chose assez importante va être d'apprendre à pleurer. Vous êtes tous assez jeune, donc, il vous ait encore permit de pleurer... Des fois, juste une larme peu rendre une scène beaucoup plus touchante. 

Le cours continua en exercice assez amusant. 

~*~*~*~

En sortant du cours, Harry regarda son horaire et jura. Ses trois compagnon se retournèrent et le regardèrent, une question évidente dans leurs yeux. Il répondit, leur épargnant un gaspillage plus ou moins important de salive:

-Je déteste les cours de divination...

Son opinion fut rapidement changé. La professeure, Cassandra Claris, s'amusait pendant les cours. Se n'était plus "essayez de voir votre avenir", mais "essayons de comprendre notre avenir. Le cours n'était plus seulement des babioles, mais de la vraie analyse du futur. 

-La divination ne consiste pas seulement à connaître le futur, mais aussi le présent et tout ce qui a été calculé pour que ce qui ce passe en ce moment arrive de cette façon. Tout n'est pas que hasard. 

Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer avec un cours de discussion. Je suis obligé de commencer avec ce cours pour vous faire comprendre la raison de votre existence. 

Pensez au moment où vous êtes né. Vous savez tous ce qui c'est passé environ à votre naissance, les évènements important qui entoure cette date. Le moment où vous êtes né équivaut environ au moment où votre adversaire à reçu, à découvert ou... peu importe, au moment où votre ennemi est devenu plus puissant. 

Pourquoi seriez-vous né à ce moment précis ? Pourquoi pas un an plus tard ? N'allez pas me répondre que c'est parce que votre mère était enceinte ! Non, vous auriez très bien pu naître sans aucun pouvoir extraordinaire. Être un jeune sorcier tout à fait normal! Je vous explique. 

Qu'arriverais-t-il si tout le mal était supprimé, à jamais. Plus aucun mensonge, aucune tricherie n'aurait lieu. Quelqu'un qui serait moins bon qu'un autre serait-il considéré comme mal ? 

Pour chaque dose de bien qu'il existe, il doit y avoir une dose de mal et vice-versa. Jamais le mal ne sera complètement supprimé, il peut seulement être arrêté pour un certain lapse de temps. Et quand un mauvais sorcier arrive au zénith de se force, que tout le bien qu'il y a sur Terre ne peut pas compenser, quelqu'un comme vous naît et rétablit l'équilibre. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes né. 

Harry sortit de son cours les idées toutes mélangées. 

Lorsqu'il regarda son horaire, il fût encore plus désespéré : Logique. Deux cours, en plus ! Il n'était pas sûr s'il allait survivre tout le cours. 

~*~*~*~

-Bonjour, comment c'est passé votre avant-midi ? demanda Arosa

-Bien, même si je crois que ma tête va exploser. 

-Quel cours ? demanda Selestat

-Art dramatique, divination et logique.

Ils s'assirent à la table, attendant impatiemment leur repas. 

-Bonjour !

Harry se retourna et tomba face à face avec son ancien... futur? directeur. 

-Allô Albus! 

-Comment appelle-tu ?

-Harry. 

Un léger silence s'installa... Soudain, Cunégonde s'exclama :

-Et tu ne nous présente pas ?

-Bien sûr! 

Il fit les présentations. Puis, Albus se retourna et présenta à Harry un groupe de personne. Ils s'appelaient Plascencia, Semedan et Angélique. Harry leur fit un signe de tête et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique soit, une assiette était placé devant lui. 

~*~*~*~

Je sais, je sais, ce n'est vraiment pas long et ça fait longtemps ! Mais j'ai eut une panne d'inspiration ! Entouka, J'espère qu'à date, vous aimez ça, Reviewer et donnez moi vos commentaires. 


	3. un méchant

Bonjour!!!!!!!!!!

Je suis très très très désolé pour le retard ! J'ai cherché dans plein de forum, dans des livres et sur internet des choses qui pourrait arriver, mais je n'en trouvait pas... Mais, ce matin, dans le plus grand des hasards, j'ai décidé de relire cette histoire et je me suis dit : "Wow! Je ne peut pas laisser ça pourrir là !" C'est donc ainsi qu'est né ce nouveau chapitre et toute l'histoire de L'école des arts de la sorcellerie de Merlin. Je vous propose donc ce nouveau chapitre qui est très court (j'ai failli le terminer après la discussion des professeurs... mais ce n'était pas assez long ! J'en ai rajouté un peu, mais, encore une fois, ce n'est pas très long et je trouvait que ça faisait une bonne fin de chapitre...) Merci à tout le monde pour les belles reviews et, en passant, si vous voulez m'écrire, écrivez à illusoire@hotmail.com. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* Il est intéressant de savoir que Merlin parle avec tous les professeurs, il y en a plusieurs que vous ne connaissez pas encore !)

L'école des arts de la sorcellerie de Merlin

Chapitre 3

Couché sur le dos, Harry revit dans sa tête tout ce qui c'était passé dans la dernière semaine. C'était tout simplement incroyable. 

Ses nouveaux amis étaient tous super. 

Il y avait d'abord William. Il était très réservé et féroce. Il a d'ailleurs eut une retenue pour avoir cassé une chaise en la fracassant sur le plancher. Murato avait fait un commentaire plutôt déplacé et il ne l'avait pas prit... 

Il y a aussi Alizée. Elle est très calme. Ne parle presque pas. Le parfait opposé de Cunégonde. 

Cunégonde, elle, ne se laisse pas faire. Tu dis quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas, tu va en entendre parler longtemps... Murato s'en ai rendu compte... Disons que le seul commentaire qu'il ait fait lui a valut de grande réprimande de plusieurs personnes. 

Il y a aussi Selestat. Il est très gentil et s'entend particulièrement bien avec Harry et Arosa. 

Arosa, elle, est le juste milieu entre Cunégonde et Alizée. Elle n'est n'y trop énervée, n'y trop calme. Elle est aussi très souriante. 

Ils étaient un petit groupe d'amis. Tous étaient aussi ami avec Albus, Plascencia, Semedan et Angélique. 

Albus est très excentrique, Plascencia est timide mais lorsqu'on gratte un peu la surface on découvre une gentille fille. Semedan et Angélique se ressemble beaucoup. Ils sont toujours en train de parler de tout et de rien en passant des commentaires inutiles mais drôle. 

Les professeurs étaient tous gentils... Particulièrement professeur Lupin. Il était allé le voir un soir et ils avaient prit le thé ensemble. Lupin lui raconta comment il avait été appelé. S'était sensiblement de la même façon qu'Harry. 

Demain, son premier cours était à 6h, médecine. C'était très pratique de savoir comment se soigner... Une patte de chaise lui avait déjà revolé dans le tibia (William y avait vraiment mit toute sa force), expérience qu'il ne tenait pas recommencer. 

Pour le moment, Harry tenait seulement à dormir. Aujourd'hui, Cunégonde avait décidé qu'ils allaient tous explorer le château! Quelle joie!?! 

Soudain, on cogna à sa porte. 

Harry s'assit dans son lit et invita la personne mystère à entrer. 

C'était William. 

-Salut... J'arrivais pas à dormir et je m'ennuyais... 

-Viens, tu peux t'asseoir au pied du lit. Je croyais que je n'allais pas réussir à dormir après la journée que l'on vient de passer mais il y a trop de choses qui me trottent dans la tête. J'ai l'impression que la dernière semaine n'est pas réelle, que tout n'est qu'un rêve et que je vais me réveiller en me rendant compte que j'étais dans le coma, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Je comprends, c'est tellement irréel.

-Mais je crois que tout est vrai! Une patte de chaise dans le tibia, ça peut rapporter n'importe qui à la réalité.

-Je m'excuse pour ça...

-Pas de problème. Je ne suis pas fâché. Je comprends ta réaction... J'ai quand même fait éclater une fenêtre! 

-Tu es sûr que c'était toi ?

-Totalement. Ça se sent ces choses là. Une fois que tu sais que ça peut être toi... Me comprends-tu ?

-Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire. 

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, puis, William retourna à sa chambre, prétextant le réveil matinal. 

~*~*~*~

-Ils doivent être informés ! s'exclama Eponine Hakim

-Pour le moment, rien n'est sûr, rappela Merlin

-Ils ont tout de même le droit de savoir, dit tranquillement Remus

-Nous parlons pas d'une bande d'adolescent retardée ! Nous parlons des sorciers les plus puissants du monde. Il pourrait régler ce problème, dit simplement Roser Lougier

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, dit Merlin, gardant toujours son calme.

-Oui, c'est simple, dit Atassia Armac. 

-Je dois encore réfléchir sur les conséquences des actes que l'on pourrait poser, expliqua Merlin

-Et sur ceux qui ont déjà été posé... compléta Esope

-Oui... répondit tranquillement Merlin

Plusieurs ne l'entendirent pas, mais, Remus, lui, compris que la peur prenait place derrière cette phrase.

~*~*~*~

-Vous ne sentez pas quelque chose de drôle ? demanda Cunégonde

-La cuisine a fait brûler quelque chose ? proposa Selestat

-Non... susurra Harry, l'air songeur et inquiet

-Pas sentez... Ressentez, repris Alizée

-Quelque chose se prépare... Quelque chose de gros. 

-Mais, pourquoi maintenant ? demanda William. Pourquoi si tôt après notre arrivée ?

-Rappelez-vous le premier cours de divination, dit simplement Arosa. Pour chaque once de bien, il doit y avoir une once de mal. 

-Notre réunion n'était donc pas une si bonne idée, déclara William

-Nous pouvons toujours détruire le mal qui se forme, proposa Cunégonde

-NON ! Nous ne pouvons que l'arrêter, dit fortement Arosa

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alizée

-Parce qu'un autre reviendrait, dit Harry

~*~*~*~

-L'on dit souvent que pour chaque portion de bien, il y a une portion de mal ! Ha ! Ce n'est certainement pas ce qui va arriver. Nous allons prendre du pouvoir ! Ne sentez-vous pas la noirceur et le pouvoir qui nous habite ? cria une silhouette 

La salle rugit, montrant leur accord plutôt barbare.

- Nos pouvoirs dépasse ceux de Merlin. Nous allons gagner. Nous allons détruire le bien qui habite cette planète !


	4. Préparations et surprises

A/N Je vais probablement updater à ce rythme... Je sais que ce n'est pas très souvent, mais ma vie scolaire est prenante ses temps-ci. Avant les vacances de Noël, j'i remit un immense travail. Pendant deux semaines, je n'ai fait que ça ! Puis, j'ai reçu pour Noël!!! C'était très amusant. Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas trop long, mais je ne voulait plus vous faire attendre. Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewer :

Nymoue : On va comprendre qui sont les derniers à parler dans le dernier chapitre dans celui-ci.

Luna : Et voici la suite !

juliepotter : Pas abandonnée, seulement en manque d'idées. Aussi, je ne suis pas une grande fan de cliffhanger... Sauf quand c'est moi qui les écrit... Muahaha...

Kale : Merci pour ce superbe effort.

Jaligny : Merci pour cette farandole de compliments

dumbledore : Les trois années abrégées... C'est ce qui m'a fait hésiter dans l'histoire... Je crois que je vais les abrégées, mais pas trop. Je suis pas encore sûr. Pour ce qui est des amis d'Harry, nous en apprenons plus dans ce chapitre.

Vaness : Merci

pharianneh : Merci et quel nom original !

Mystikal : Encore dsl pour l'attente. Et le méchant, lit le chapitre pour en apprendre plus !

L'école des arts de la sorcellerie de Merlin

Chapitre 4

Assis à son bureau, s'attendant à certaines visites d'ici quelques instants. 

-ALBUS ! OÙ EST HARRY ?

-Sirius, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. 

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Remus disparaît mystérieusement et, comme par hasard, j'apprends près de deux jours plus tard que Harry à aussi disparu. Albus, je sais que vous savez quelque chose, dites-moi donc ce que c'est.

L'on cogna à la porte, trois coups saccadés qui, par leur seul son imposaient une certaine autorité.

-Entrez.

D'un pas déterminé, Hermione Granger entra la pièce, la tête haute et demanda :

-Professeur, Harry n'était pas présent sur le train, ni au banquet. Remarquant la façon dont aucun professeur n'est partit à sa recherche comme au début de notre deuxième année, je considère que vous savez quelque chose, et puisque nous sommes ses meilleurs amis, nous avons le droit de savoir la vérité sur cette absence impromptue. 

Ron était aussi présent, regardant maintenant Hermione avec des yeux ronds, étonné de cette longue tirade. 

-En effet mademoiselle Granger, je sais où se trouve Harry. Il m'est malheureusement impossible de vous communiqué sa position pour des raisons de sécurité. 

Sirius se leva, les adolescents le remarquant pour la première fois.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas nous dire où il est. Quoi ? Vous êtes fou ? Dois-je absolument vous arracher les verres du nez ?

-Sirius, pour l'amour du ciel, calmez-vous !

Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui avait parlé, mais bien Hermione. Un seul de ses regards autoritaires le remit à sa place. Elle continua :

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous allons l'apprendre. S'il ne peut nous le dire, il ne peut nous empêcher de le découvrir par nous même.

-Effectivement, mademoiselle Granger. Mais, je vais tout de même vous demander de ne pas trop approfondir le sujet. Harry pourra tout nous expliquer en temps et lieu.

-Comment savez-vous qu'il va revenir ? demanda désespérément Sirius

-Je le sais, c'est tout. 

~*~*~*~

-Cette journée est tellement longue... Je pense qu'elle ne va jamais finir ! se lamenta Cunégonde, se laissant tomber dans une chaise. 

C'était maintenant le souper est tout le groupe 1 était complètement exténué. 

-Qu'est ce que vous aviez comme cours ? demanda gentiment Selestat

-Duel, double combat, double créatures, double défense, médecine, double combat, double transfiguration, psycho et astrologie, récita Harry

-Souffrance... soupira William

-Effectivement, ça a l'air d'une journée difficile, acquiesça Arosa, je compatis.

-Veux-tu prendre ma place, supplia Alizée. 

-Je voudrais bien, surtout que la journée est presque finit, mais je ne pense pas que les professeurs accepteraient. 

Soudain, Merlin arriva avec tous les professeurs. Harry, qui n'avait remarqué leur absence, se sentit un peu bête. 

-Chers élèves, nous avons un problème. Un homme du nom de Sardel a prit du pouvoir. Je croyais que, parce que votre présence n'était pas naturelle, elle n'engendrerait aucune conséquence, mais j'avais tord. Au contraire, elle a permit à cet insignifiant de prendre plus de pouvoir et il n'est plus aussi insignifiant que je le souhaiterais. Pour le moment, il ne représente pas une si grande menace, mais il risque de rapidement rattraper le bien qui règne dans le monde en ce moment. L'idéal, ce serait de le confronter maintenant. Malheureusement, je ne vous considère pas assez avancé pour affronter un sorcier de cette puissance et nous ne pouvons en aucun cas, nous permettre de perdre l'un d'entre vous. Je me suis donc arrangé avec vos professeurs, vous allez avoir la possibilité dans plusieurs de vos cours, de vous préparer à cet homme en particulier. Autant cela peut paraître dramatique, nous pouvons l'utiliser à notre avantage. 

Tous les élèves l'observèrent, ébahis. Deux gros vilains pas gentil à affronter ? C'est tout à fait injuste. Tout le monde resta sous cette impression jusqu'à ce que Cunégonde dise tout simplement : "D'accord."

Tous les autres comprirent qu'ils pourraient l'utiliser à leur avantage, alors, habituer à cet esprit qu'une bataille pourrait éclater à tout moment, les élèves levèrent leurs épaules en signe d'impuissance et recommencèrent à manger, comme si on leur avait annoncé que dorénavant, le mercredi midi ce serait des pâtes. 

Étonné et en quelque sorte content, Merlin laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. N'attendant plus longtemps, il s'assit et mangea. 

~*~*~*~

-Je considère que nous sommes près à affronter Merlin.

À cette affirmation, plusieurs parurent sceptique, mais hochèrent tout de même leur tête. 

-Nous devons lui apprendre qui est le maître. Il a une école de magie. Je veux qu'un de vous l'espionne et me rapporte le plus d'information possible sur qui vit avec lui dans cet endroit. Je veux connaître l'identité de chacun. Partez et revenez dans deux jours, à la même heure avec des informations. 

~*~*~*~

Les élèves du groupe 1 étaient installés autour d'une des grandes tables de la bibliothèque. Ils étaient en double défense contre les forces du mal et recherchaient le plus d'informations sur Sardel et ses acolytes. 

-Il n'y a absolument rien dans ce livre, déclara avec frustration Cunégonde, fermant son livre avec puissance pour affirmer sa thèse.

Remus leva les yeux de son livre. 

-Si tu le dit. Tu peux aller en chercher un autre.

-Quoi ? Un autre ? On a pas le droit de se reposer ici ? J'ai juste le goût de dormir à cause de tout ses livres vieux et poussiéreux. On pourrait passer à du pratique. Je sais pas ! Trouvons un détraqueur (dementor...) et attaquons le. Je suis sûr que le gars... là... lui... vous savez de qui je parle !

-Sardel, lui proposa Remus

-Oui, ce gars-là, je suis sûr à 100% qu'il va avoir des détraqueurs ! Tous les grands vilains pas gentils ont des détraqueurs à leurs côtés pour démoraliser l'adversaire. Mais, si l'on se prépare, nous serons près à ne pas se laisser déprimer par des grands méchants pas beau. Un détraqueur, est-ce que c'est beau.

-Oh que non, soupira Harry

-Quoi ? Tu en a vu un ! s'excita William

-Oui, il a essayé de me donner "le baiser". C'est vert gluant avec un espèce de trou pour la bouche... Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas très attentif quand je l'ai vu... Je pensais plus à sauver ma peau. 

-Réaction tout à fait normal, ne t'en fais pas, dit Remus

Tous se regardèrent un instant puis, Remus reprit:

-Et si l'on continuait ses recherches.

-Dans quoi est-ce qu'on peut chercher ! On ne sait rien sur lui ! dit Cunégonde, toujours aussi frustrée

-Cherche des moyens de l'éliminer, proposa Remus

~*~*~*~

Moltor, l'homme qui avait été envoyé en tant qu'espion écoutait cette conversation avec intérêt. Ils étaient donc au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Il aurait au moins une information à rapporter à son maître. Effectivement, il avait eut beau interroger tout le voisinage et toutes les personnes susceptibles d'avoir des informations, personne ne connaissait quoi que ce soit sur qui que ce soit, à l'exception de Merlin. C'est comme si tous les professeurs et tous les élèves venaient d'apparaître dont ne sait où. Ne pouvant trouver d'informations, mais ayant tout de même, dans un dernier espoir, envoyé son compagnon, il ne pouvait qu'espionné. Pour le moment, il savait qu'il y avait trois groupes et qu'ils avaient beaucoup de cours et plusieurs professeurs. Il connaissait le prénom de la plupart des élèves, régulièrement des noms étranges et qui portent à confusion. Depuis quand est-ce que les noms Alizée et Albus existent-ils. Le maître ne serait certainement pas content. Mais, connaissant sa patience, O si légendaire, ils attaqueraient mal grés tout ceci. Il n'avait pas encore pu observer la force magique des élèves ou des professeurs. Ils semblaient motivés qu'à parler et relaxer. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une classe plus excitante, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne lui restait qu'assez de temps pour retourner à son maître sans retard. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de se lever et de partir. 

~*~*~*~ 

-Est-ce que vous avez entendu quelque chose ? demanda William

-Non, dit simplement Cunégonde

-Ha ah ! s'exclama Alizée

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et elle les regarda, un sourire connaisseur aux lèvres.

-La première chose à savoir sur un adversaire, c'est son plus grand défaut. Ici, j'ai un livre sur tout les sorciers qui sont allés dans une école de sorcellerie avec un petit message de la part de ses amis écrit sous sa photo. "Travail tes réflexes ! Ton prochain duel sera peut-être moins pathétique (Tu n'as qu'à relaxer)". Donc, grâce à ce super message, il est naturel de déduire qu'il n'est pas très bon en duel, ou qu'il ne l'était pas. Même si il s'est amélioré, nous devons prendre en considération que ce n'est pas un talent naturel. 

-Très bon travail Alizée, complimenta Remus

-Bon, maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose de pratique ? demanda Cunégonde. Puisque les duels sont ses points faibles, duelons ! 

-Je crois bien que vous avez huit cours de duels par semaine. 

-Oui, mais... 

-Mais ?

-Mais.

-Tes arguments sont plutôt absents, Cunégonde. 

-Je le sais. Mais, il faut toujours essayer.

~*~*~*~

-VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN!

-En fait, nous savons qu'il sont au courant de votre présence et nous savons la plupart de leur prénoms. Il doit y avoir une petite vingtaine de professeurs et une quinzaine d'élèves. 

-Plus de professeurs que d'élèves, demanda Sardel, légèrement surpris.

-J'en ai bien l'impression.

-Mal grés cette lacune dans les informations espérées, nous allons attaquer. Ce n'est certainement pas un groupe de professeurs et d'adolescents qui va nous arrêter! Nous allons nous battre, et nous allons vaincre!

Tout le groupe qui les entouraient l'acclama bruyamment. 

~*~*~*~

Ils étaient tous en train de souper quand leur professeur d'herbologie, Jacques Gossec, entra dans la pièce en criant:

-ILS NOUS ATTAQUENT!

Merlin se leva, les sourcils légèrement froncis.

-Qui donc?

-Sardel... Sardel et toute une armée. 

~*~*~*~

C'est cela... 

SVP, reviwer |

|

|

|

|

V 


	5. Déchainée

A/N : Encore désolé du retard... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on dirait que l'imagination m'en veut. C'est vrai ! J'ai beau essayer de continuer, je ne suis pas capable ! J'ai tout de même réussis à pondre ce chapitre... C'est un début. Bonne lecture!!!!

Mystikal : Merci... Et voici la suite. 

Jaligny : Mon dieu ! Je n'avais jamais reçut de BRA-VI-SSI-MO ! Je pourrais m'y référer à l'avenir !

Padmacho : Merci, j'avoue que j'aime l'originalité.

Oiseau de nuit : C'est le fun crier sur papier (je trouve que ça fait du bien) Eh effectivement, avec chaque chapitre, j'affaiblie légèrement votre coeur et vous finirez tous morts ! Mouahahahaha! LOL

Ryan : Du sang... Quelle idée ! 

Sama : Merci bien, O toi, inconnue!

Oyne : Je dois avouer que ce nom est plus simple.

Oceane (j'assume que c'est la même Oyne) : La voici...

Vaness : Ouch... Ça brûle (mauvaise blague (j'aimerais dire que c'est un inside... mais ce n'en ai pas un...))

Nymoue : Ah, vive l'humanité ! 

Ella Greendive : Donne-moi ton e-mail, je t'en reparlerai. 

moi!! Staffaire! : Le voici... *Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente*

Lunenoire : C'est pas si pire... Ouais... Disons que c'est discutable...

L'école des arts de la sorcellerie de Merlin

Chapitre 5

Ils étaient tous en train de souper quand leur professeur d'herbologie, Jacques Gossec, entra dans la pièce en criant:

-ILS NOUS ATTAQUENT!

Merlin se leva, les sourcils légèrement froncis.

-Qui donc?

-Sardel... Sardel et toute une armée. 

~*~*~*~ 

Contrairement à l'épisode du troll lors de sa première année, Harry fut surpris de voir tout le monde rester calme. Chacun sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa manche, comme on leur avait montré en duel et se leva, attendant les directives de leurs professeurs. 

Leur professeur de duel, Héré Maz, se leva et leur demanda d'attendre l'adversaire, mais que dès qu'on leur signalerait de se placer en première position et d'attaquer. D'ici là, ils devaient tous avoir l'air innocent. Lauréanne Laramé, leur professeur d'art dramatique, leur dit qu'elle les observerait et qu'ils pourraient être notés sur leur actions. 

Tous les élèves reprirent leurs places et discutèrent tranquillement. Ce n'était pas si étonnant de remarquer leur absence quasi-total de stress. Ils avaient tous, à au moins une reprise, passé à travers ce genre de situation et en étaient sortis indemnes. 

Soudain, les deux grandes portes qui ouvraient sur la cafétéria s'ouvrir avec fracas. Les élèves, ne voulant risquer une mauvaise note en art dramatique, semblèrent tous surpris et décontenancé.

Merlin se leva, l'air méchant et dit tranquillement : "Que venez vous faire ici ?"

Un sourire sardonique décora le visage du méchant. Il susurra tranquillement : "Vous assaillir" 

Merlin leva les épaules et, adoptant maintenant une façade totalement indifférente, dit :" Très bien. Ça va les pratiquer." 

Les yeux de Sardel descendirent vers les multiples élèves et remarqua pour la première fois qu'ils avaient tous leur baguette dans leurs mains. 

"Merlin... Tsu tsu... Vous croyez vraiment qu'une bande de collégiens sera venir bout de moi ?"

"La bande de collégiens, comme vous dites, se trouve à comporter les plus grand sorcier du monde !" 

La voix de Cunégonde résonna dans la pièce. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle avait un léger sourire au lèvre, contente d'elle même. L'expression de Sardel vacilla un peu et tous les élèves y décélère une touche de crainte et de confusion. 

"Une bande d'adolescent... Les plus grands sorciers du monde ? Ha ! Merlin, vous ne savez plus quoi inventer. En plus, cette affirmation sortant de la bouche d'une petite _fille._" Il cracha le mot fille avec le plus grand dédain.

Cunégonde, enragée comme jamais, se leva et lui envoya un regard noir, tout en répondant : " Cette petite _fille, _comme vous dites, pourrait vous envoyer promener de l'autre planète si elle voulais !" 

"Mauvais..." soupira William

Pour toute réponse, elle le frappa le plus subtilement possible derrière la tête. 

"Prouvez-le."

Un grand sourire s'appropria les lèvres de Cunégonde qui, sans attendre, prit sa première position de duel. 

"Allez, prouve moi que tes amis avaient raison de te considérer comme nul en duel."

Une certaine peur envahit les yeux de Sardel. Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à une réplique juteuse, Harry s'était levé et avait prit position à côté de sa grande amie. 

"Quand vous êtes contre un d'entre nous, vous êtes aussi contre tous les autres."

Peu à peu, tous les élèves étaient en position de duel, près à affronter n'importe quoi. Ils furent les premiers à réagir. William, dans un colère noire, lança un sortilège d'immobilité au premier soldat de Sardel qu'il rencontra. Il tomba face au sol, dans l'impossibilité complète de bouger. Un court moment de silence suivit jusqu'à ce que les autres sortilèges surviennent de tous. Professeur et élèves confondus se battaient comme il le pouvait. Quelques sortilèges graves comme Avada Kevadra jaillirent de la baguette de Sardel, mais ses soldats semblaient effrayés de faire de même. Ils avaient tous sous-estimé la force des élèves, ainsi que celle des professeurs. En très peu de temps, tous les acolytes de Sardel étaient hors d'état de combattre. Il ne restait plus que Sardel lui-même, au centre de la pièce. Cunégonde s'avança, un grand sourire aux lèvres et susurra tranquillement :

"Vous disiez ?"

Puis elle l'immobilisa. 


End file.
